Her Secret
by XXXXXRachelXXXXX
Summary: During one of the missions, Red X did something to Raven. Will she tell anyone what? Will she let them help her? How long can she keep what happened a secret? Who will be the one to find out? Summery sucks, I know. Please give this story a chance.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi. I am new to writing fan fictions, so please no flames. I will accept constructive criticism.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, sadly. If I did, the show would still be on air, and Beastboy and Raven would be a couple.**

**The 'Battle' **

**Raven's POV**

We were on another one of our missions. The city's museum was being robbed again by none other than the famous Red X. We rushed in. It was looked empty. Robin turned to us. "Titans, split up. Cyborg and Beastboy, you take the first floor. Star and I will take the second floor and Raven, you take the roof. Titans go!" With that, we went on the move.

I levitated to the roof of the museum. Everything looked normal. I stared my search in the corners. It place was dark and the shadows engulfed me. As I was searching, I felt another presence. I turned around but didn't see anyone.

Just then, I felt something move to my right. Before I could even turn my head to the side, I was pushed against the wall. I struggled to free myself. "Let me go," I growled out. "Not a chance Sunshine," the mechanical voice of Red X spoke.

"Azarath Metrion Zin- mmmmph." He covered my mouth with his hand as he used his sticky X to tie my wrist behind my back. I struggled even harder to break free, and when that didn't work, I did the only thing I could think of. I kicked him where it hurts. He gave a loud gasp and let me go. I took this opportunity to make a run for it.

I didn't make it far as he grabbed my still tied wrist and slammed me against the wall hard. I fell to my knees. I saw him slowly approaching and scooted back until my back hit the wall. He stooped down it front of me and saw the fear evident in my eyes as I looked up at him. He gently pushed a strand of hair behind my ears and left his hands to linger on my cheek.

"What do you want?" I managed to choke out. "Isn't it obvious already? I want you." And with that, he took his mask off and kissed me. I couldn't see his face due to the darkness of the place. The kiss was hard and bruising. I tried to move my face but he forced it still with his hands.

"S-stop," I said between the kiss. He wouldn't listen as the kiss became more aggressive and demanding. His hands began to wander down my body and stopped around my waist. He squeezed my butt and I gave a small gasp. He forced his tongue into my mouth and began to explore every inch of it.

He pushed me to the ground and stared to kiss my neck. The neck piece of my leotard was in his way, so he took out his sharp X and began to tear it. He tore my leotard down to my chest, leaving a considerable amount exposed to him, and sliced my top around the waist, leaving a gap between the top and bottom piece of the leotard. He also cut the restrains on my wrist and tied them above my head instead, and tore off the clothing around my arms, leaving my shoulders bare and exposed.

He took a step back and looked at what he had done with me. "Beautiful," he whispered. He came back down to me and started to kiss me again, while his hands went up my shirt. He fondled with my bra.

"Stop, stop this." I cried out. "Make me," he whispered into my ear. He pushed my bra aside and squeezed my breast. "Please stop. Please." I began to sob softly. He pulled away and looked at me shocked. It wasn't every day that you get to see the 'ice queen' this vulnerable, and I couldn't blame him either.

"I- I'm sorry," he whispered. "I didn't- I didn't mean to take it this far. I just wanted to scare you. I'm sorry." He cut my restrains and enveloped me in a tight hug. I wanted to pull away, but I couldn't. I started to cry on his chest.

'_I hated myself for feeling this way. I hated myself even more for letting my enemy see this side of me.' _I cried even harder. He stroked my hair softly. "Shhhh, it's okay. I wouldn't hurt you. I would never." We stayed like this for a while. I didn't know what to do.

"Titans regroup!" the sound of Robin's voice pulled us back into reality. Red X pulled my clock over my frail body. He kissed by lips one last time before pulling his mask over his face. "Bye Sunshine," he whispered before disappearing into the thin air.

The door to the roof suddenly opened and the rest of the team came rushing out. I pulled my clock around me even tighter and pulled my hood over my head, trying to regain my posture.

"Raven, are you alright? We heard a loud bang up here. Did you run into Red X?" Robin asked, worried. "Yes, I'm fine. We fought, but he got away. He was too quick and teleported away before I could capture him." _'There was no way I was going to let the team know what Red X just did to me. I would never live that down.'_

"Well, I checked the museum's artefacts out and luckily, he didn't seem to have stolen anything. Everything is still in place," Cyborg said. "Friends, I do not understand. If the Red X's intentions are not on the stealing of the artefacts, then why was he here?" Starfire questioned innocently. "I don't know Star, but right now, I'm beat. Let's go out for pizza. Who's in?" Beastboy happily chirped in.

Everyone but me agreed. They all looked at me expectantly. "Are you coming with?" Beastboy asked. "No thanks, I'm tired and would rather go home with a good book and some herbal tea. You guys can go ahead."

"Are you sure? If you want, I could stay with you." "Yes Beastboy, I can take care of myself." He looked away blushing. "Suit yourself. I'll bring you back something. And don't worry, it's not the tofu pizza, although you should really try it." I gave him a blank stare. "Hehe, right. Going now."

As they left, I flew back to the tower, unaware that I was being followed.

**A/N: How was that? Good, bad? Should I continue? Remember, no flames, just constructive criticism.**


	2. Chapter 2: Confused

Chapter 2: Confused

**A/N: I would like to thank all those who reviewed. They are greatly appreciated. Now, moving on with the story. **

)O()O()O(

Raven's POV

When I reached the tower, I started to make myself a cup of herbal tea. I took out my favourite mug and a tea bag, and put some water to boil on the kettle. The kettle whistled, signalling that the water was finished boiling, I poured some water into the mug and dipped the tea bag into it. I let it settle for about a minute before I bought the mug to my lips. I let out a sigh as I made my way towards the couch. I picked up my book which was on the small table on front of the couch, and picked up from where I last left off.

As hard as I tried, I could not seem to concentrate on the book. My mind kept thinking back on what happened during my last encounter with Red X. It was so unlike him. He usually went for the beauty of the group, Starfire, although he only does it to enrage Robin.

Sometimes I really admire her. She is so carefree and innocent. She is like a bundle of joy. She can let her emotions run so freely, while I have to keep my emotions under control. Sometimes I wonder what it would be like to be able to feel freely without anything blowing up or getting destroyed.

I felt a sudden change in the mood. My emotions seemed really bothered for some reason. I couldn't help but feel like I was being watched. My thoughts were interrupted as I heard a shuffle. "Hello? Is anyone there?" When no response came, I moved from my spot on the couch and went to investigate the sound. I heard it again. It sounded like it was coming from the door. I slowly made my way towards the door. As the door crept open, I took a defensive stand. My eyes started to glow white.

"Heya Rae!" The cheery voice from Beastboy called. I gave a small yelp and stumbled back a little. He quickly wrapped his arms around my waist to keep me from falling, as I wrapped my arms around his neck. "You alright?"

"It's Raven, and aren't you supposed to be at the pizza polar with the others?" I asked as I tried to push him off. When he wouldn't budge, I gave him a questioning look. "You can let go now Beastboy." He continued to stare at me. My cheeks were starting to turn red, and I was suddenly very thankful that my I had my hood up.

As if reading my thoughts, he took my hood off. He slowly leaned towards my ears. "You should really keep your hood off more often. A beautiful girl like you shouldn't have to hide her face," he whispered to me.

My eyes widened in shock. "Beastboy, what has gotten into you?" He didn't answer my question as he leaned into me. When I couldn't push him off, I tried to back away from him. I felt my back hit the door, and I looked back at him. "Beastboy, I don't want to hurt yo- mmmphhh."

My eyes were almost the size of saucers when he closed the gap between us. We heard the light bulb shatter, surrounding us in darkness. I brought my hands to his chest, trying to break the kiss, and also to regain my breath. He bit on my lower lip, slicing it a little with his fang and forced my mouth open. His tongue forced its way into my mouth and protruded down my throat, causing tears to well up in my eyes. I squeezed my eyes shut and hoped to Azar that this was just a terrible nightmare.

When he finally broke the kiss, I was left coughing and gasping for breath. He brought his lips to my neck and started to suck on it. He bit down on it with visible force, actually drawing blood to my neck as I gave a loud cry. I balled my hands into fists and started thumping on his chest. He took my hands and held them high above my head with one hand and with the other hand, he started to run it all over my body.

I couldn't take this anymore. I summoned what little power I had left and threw him off me. He flew all the way across the room and hit the wall, falling to the floor shortly. He laid there unmoving. I slowly made my way towards him. "Beastboy?" When he didn't reply, I started to shake him. "Come on Beastboy." I shook him harder.

I felt him stir under me. He sat up with one hand on his head. "Ugggg," he groaned. "What happened? Why is the place so dark and why am I on the floor?" I gave him a confused look.

"You mean you don't remember anything which took place here earlier?" I questioned. He just shook his head.

"No. All I remember is that I was at the pizza polar waiting for the pizza to come. When it finally did, I took a bite of the pizza and a sip of my drink, then poof- here I am. I can't remember anything between that period. Speaking of which, what did happen?" he finally asked the question I had been dreading to hear.

I looked away blushing. "Well, um. I, you see, you kind of, um." By now I was pretty sure my face was so red that it rivalled a tomato. "It's um, kind of awkward for me to explained right now." I cursed myself mentally. _'When have I ever stuttered?'_

"It's okay Rae, you don't have to explain this to me if you feel that uncomfortable doing so. I understand. Believe it or not, I've been in a situation not too different from this either." I gave him an appreciative smile. "Soooo, what now?"

"Well, how about we try to figure out what," my sentence was interrupted as the door to the Common Room opened, revealing a shocked Robin, Cyborg and Starfire.

"What the heck happened here?!" Cyborg cried out loud. "There are broken shards of glass everywhere and a huge dent on the wall! Someone's gotta start explaining. And Beastboy, weren't you at the Pizza Polar with us? How'd you end up here?"

_'__Oh boy. This is going to be one heck of an explanation.' _I thought to myself. My eyes then widened in realization. _'Could it be possible that what happened to Beastboy could have also happened to Red X?'_

)O()O()O(

**A/N: Review? I'll give you chocolate puddings and everything chocolaty. **


	3. Note

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm just letting you know that I may not update in a while. I am currently away on vacation and I will be staying for a month and a half. After that, school reopens and I'll have to deal with the stress of all the work and everything. I'm not too sure when I'll update again, but it might not be for a while. I will try to get back to the story as soon as possible. Sorry to disappoint anyone out there who is interested in the story.**


End file.
